Shady Girl
by rucHicHan
Summary: Sequel for No Other. "I am glad the faucet hasn't accepted your wedding proposal yet, Strawberry."


**Title:** Shady Girl

**Summary:** Sequel for No Other. "I am glad the faucet hasn't accepted your wedding proposal yet, Strawberry."

**Author's note:** I was really astounded when I learned that my first IchiRuki fluff made you guys happy. So here we go for the sequel.

**Disclaimer: **Never own Bleach.

Ichigo irritatingly scratched an unseen spot in his nape. It has been a year since that incident. The incident where Rukia saw him proposing in front of a _faucet_ – no scratched that… he was actually thinking of her, he was thinking that she was the _faucet_ and all he had to do is to utter those four profound words; Will you marry me?

But apparently, even if it is address as a question or a statement, it will take another 300 more years to gather another vehement gut to ask her to marry him. He thought how incredibly hard it is to admit to a girl that he wanted her to live with him for the rest of their lives. Good thing shinigami had very long life… incredibly long life. So he still had a lifetime chance to gather up his courage to ask her. But of course, he didn't like the idea to live the first pace of his lifetime living to be alone.

Oh, this is going to be hard. At least when he battled against Aizen, he still had the idea where to get the courage and strength he needed to defeat him… but this? This is his battle between heart and pride. And most of the talk is like that, he doesn't even know what kind of courage he needs. He is a man. He should act like a man.

Ah. He gets it. The main reason that kept him stepping aback whenever he wants to propose is that the fact he is in love with an incredibly, annoying midget.

She was obviously gorgeous. Her violet pools were like magnet to him and that raven, short hair was almost like an overflowing waterfall on her small frame. She was the infamous Kuchiki princess. She had a stupidly over protective brother and best friend. And she was his savior.

Dude, can't he stop counting the reasons? Or else he would find himself falling in love with a woman who was a 150 years older than him. Uh, no… it wasn't really her body… it was just her soul who's older than him… but who knows? After all, she was just his midget. _My midget…_

It must have been easy for him if he had fallen for Orihime instead. It should be easier if he had fallen for a girl who had confessed that she's been in love with him for the longest period of time. But before it had registered in his mind, he had already uttered: "I am sorry Inoue but I am in love with Rukia."

What the hell! He had already said those things when he hasn't emotionally realized his feelings towards the shinigami… to the shinigami who helped him to be stronger so he could protect his family and friends. To the shinigami who saved him for the nth time. To the shinigami who called his name when he was in danger. To the shinigami who helped him heal the wounds caused by the hollow that killed his mother. To the shinigami who gave him an incredible power to save his town. To the shinigami who protected his dignity when he was about to lose his shinigami powers… okay, he's starting to have a mushy thought. But look, who he was exactly badgering against? Who he was questioning regarding his feeling to the formidable Kuchiki Rukia? She changed his gray-colored world to an interesting one with bright colored overlapped by the hue colors painted across the broad sky.

Right now, he had to stir up his composure. He had to this again. This time, this will be correct and he had to be positive that the woman with the most beautiful violet eyes will say yes to his wedding proposal. He will address this anticipating proposal at the right time-place to the _right woman_… not to a faucet anymore.

He glanced behind him and saw her swaying her short legs that was hanging at the end of the big rock they were sitting at. He took a deep breath as he finally faced her.

"Rukia…"

"Hm?"

"Uh, I wanted to tell you something."

"…"

"The faucet…" he blushed deeply and looked away, "…had never answered my proposal."

She stared deeply in his eyes like he was an idiot and was about to throw a comment when he continued. "But… that doesn't matter if you won't reconsider it just because that damn stupid faucet didn't respond."

Rukia grinned and looked back at the sunset scenery they were watching at. "I am glad the faucet hasn't accepted your wedding proposal yet, Strawberry."

His eyes widened as he glared at her. "What? You really don't have the idea of answering me?"

She sighed, "Well of course… that's because it wasn't me who you addressed at."

"Geez Rukia." He scratched his head and grunted. "If I'd do it this time, will you give me an answer?"

"Try then, we'll see."

Ichigo stood on his feet, facing the big sun in front of them. It reflected his bright, vibrant orange hair. The strong gust of wind continuously blew its rough essence against their pale, dry skin.

"See, the sun and moon met at the end of the horizons…" he pointed the scene in front of them. "They looked too good but that's boring. They just met and nothing happened. But we…" he looked down at her, staring at those two most beautiful orbs he had ever seen. "…we met and will make the rest history. I wanted to reach the end of this lifetime with you Rukia. Marry me."

Rukia's eyes widened when he kneeled down before her, now holding a ring in his hand. It was beautiful. It doesn't look like a diamond but it was the most beautiful gem she had ever seen. It looked like his honey, amber eyes. She stared at it and smirked.

He leaned at him and gave him a sweet, tender kiss. After a few seconds or so, she pulled away leaving a glint of moisture and seduction in the process. "That's a statement, berry boy."

"It should be."

She stood up, dusted her dress and started to walk away leaving an scowling carrot top behind, his arms leaning on both knees, gritting his teeth furiously. He barked at her angrily, "Oei Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia turned to face him and smiled, "It is Kurosaki Rukia, Ichigo."

XXXX

You know what to do people! Thanks for reading and sorry for my poor grammar. Love you guys!

Follow me on twitter: ruchimatsuki and tumblr: ewwyoucarrothead

I'll be using those two accounts for you guys. Thanks!


End file.
